Reap My Heart
by Dictator4Life
Summary: It's hard to be a grim reaper. But when your boss essentially drops you down to earth, it gets worse. Add a couple of teenaged boys, and it's pure hell. SoulxMaka KidxMaka Black StarxMaka Sorry, DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, peeps! I'm Dictator4Life, a little kid with an ego problem. Please enjoy my first fanfic!**

**Okay, I know that many of you want to know why the hell I haven't shipped Black Star with Tsubaki. Two reasons: She's too mature and a little thing I like to call Mifune. Besides, he obviously has a crush on Maka because he went ballistic when she got hurt. Soul's previous injury was much more serious, but Black Star didn't hunt Medusa down.**

**Disclaimer: Look at my story. I hope you're not too stupid to realize that that is **_**not**_** the work of a successful mangaka.**

"Shinigami-sama? You asked to see me?"

The speaker was a girl who looked to be about fourteen years old. She was wearing a decidedly odd looking cloak that trailed to the floor. It was a bleached shade of gray, the color of old asphalt.

"Ah, Maka-chan! Thank you for coming over!"

If the first person was strange, this man was the stuff of nightmares- or at least one of those dreams that are so ridiculous you feel vaguely embarrassed for even having them. He wore an angular skull mask, and his body was a mess of pointy black shapes. His voice was that of a character on a toddler's TV show.

"No problem. So, what do you need me to do?"

The eye sockets crinkled. Perhaps he was grinning?

"Well, Maka-chan, I knew that you were getting bored without any souls to reap, so I decided to give you a job."

The girl smiled, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her neck. "Gomen, Shinigami-sama, but the whole grim reaper thing gets boring during times of world peace."

His voice turned grim. "That might not last for long."

The girl's green eyes widened. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm searching for my successor, Maka-chan, but so are our enemies."

"Wait, what?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Gomen. I forgot that you didn't know."

"You're getting a successor? How? Why?"

He rubbed his brow with an oversized hand. "I used to be an ordinary human, too. I was selected many eons ago, by the previous shinigami, allowing him to pass on."

She quirked a brow at the frowning man. "'Pass on?' What does that mean?"

"Everyone does eventually," he said firmly. "Didn't you ever wonder why you became a grim reaper, instead of going to heaven or wherever it is souls go?"

The girl bit her lip, staring at the floor. "A little…"

"Wonder why you can't remember when you were alive? Why you keep maturing, instead of staying the same as when you died?"

She stared at him expectantly.

"Death is a ruthless thing, Maka-chan. It needs new blood, so it uses the souls of children. It takes indiscriminately, so its reapers must be indiscriminate. That's why your memories are gone.

"But this job isn't easy. When souls burn out, they're sent where they were originally bound. This happens to both the shinigami and the reapers. My time is upon me; that's why I need to find my successor. I need _you _to buy me some time."

She blanched. "H-how do I do that?"

He chuckled. "I've narrowed it down to three adolescents with extremely powerful souls. They all live in the same area, due to my tweaking in some psyches. You need to fend off anyone who wants to consume their souls, which would be inconvenient. Can you handle it?"

She nodded determinedly.

"Okay!" He clapped his hands together. "By the way, you're gonna have to masquerade as a teenager in order to keep your physical form, which you need to fight these things. Bye~!"

"Huh? But-"

A trap door opened underneath her feet. She fell with a startled scream.

"Those things are really convenient," the shinigami mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if anybody thought that my last author's note was offensive. I honestly didn't mean to come off as "I'm right, you're wrong." **

**Seeing as I'm a spineless worm, I'll let you guys decide if Black Star has feelings for Maka, okay? Everyone's happy!**

**And if anybody doesn't get the whole grim reaper thing, it'll become apparent as the story progresses. Enjoy!**

"AAAAA- _Oof!_"

Maka Albarn landed with a grimace. She rolled onto her back, staring at the pale orange-shot sky.

_Wasn't the trapdoor a bit much?_ The realm that death's employees worked in wasn't in the sky or something similar- the closest that she could come to explaining it was that it was a parallel universe.

Maka clambered to her feet, thinking less-than-respectful thoughts about her oh-so-funny boss. She surveyed the area, grateful that Shinigami-sama had dropped her somewhere deserted. It was a small park, with a couple of small trees that Maka didn't know the name of. She'd arrived just off of the sidewalk.

"You must be the one that Shinigami-sama sent over, ne?"

Maka whipped around, mentally berating herself for not thinking to use her Soul Perception.

She was facing three older teenaged girls, all of them studying her curiously. The girl who had spoken was tall, with long blond hair and sleepy blue eyes. Standing next to her was a shorter girl with lighter hair and a wide smile. Slightly behind them was a pretty girl with dark blue eyes, dark hair, and a shy expression on her face.

"Um, yes. I didn't know that others had been assigned this job, as well."

The shortest girl bounced toward Maka. "You kept us waiting for _ages._"

"Sorry," Maka mumbled sheepishly. "I was a little surprised, that's all. I didn't know death could _get _a successor."

The taller blond waved it off. "Oh, it's fine. What's your name, newbie?"

"I'm Maka Albarn."

"Well, Maka-san, I'm Liz Thompson, this is my sister Patty, and the one in the ponytail's Tsubaki."

Maka bowed formally. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Tsubaki smiled warmly. "Please don't bother with formalities. You can call me Tsubaki-chan, if you like."

Maka grinned back. "Then you all have to call me Maka-chan."

Patty, bored with introductions, grabbed Maka's hand. "C'mon, then! We're gonna have to go on a shopping spree to make you look normal!"

Liz smirked gleefully. "Yes! I _love _shopping sprees!"

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Shouldn't we bring Maka-chan back to the apartment, first?"

Maka, who had been attempting not to get dragged away to God knows where, nodded fervently. "Yes, please!"

"Aw, you're no fun~" Patty whined, pouting.

"Very well," Liz sighed, with the aura of a martyr. "That cloak would've gotten us weird looks, anyway."

Maka found herself wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

**Lame ending is lame. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here y'are, folks! Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers!**

**(I never really get why everyone's always ticked whenever they have more faves than reviews. You guys are all incredible in my eyes! True, I feel a bit of favoritism for all those that review, but I'm not **_**mad **_**that you didn't review.)**

**Oh yeah, one more thing!**

**Pro Blacka (sorry, I didn't want to type the whole thing): 1**

**Anti Blacka: 1**

**Disclaimer: *disclaims***

Soul Evans _really _hated mornings.

Sure, his… unique circumstances had been rather enjoyable (not to mention completely mortifying) in the beginning, but now he was starting to dread going to sleep at night.

"Soul-kun~! Wakey, wakey!"

Ever faithful, Blair began the day by shoving her chest in his face.

And, as regular as clockwork, this was accompanied by a spray of blood from Soul's nose.

_Any more of this and I'm gonna turn anemic…_

Blair suddenly paused in her "affections," sniffing the air. Her eyes widened in distress. "Oh, no! Breakfast is burning!"

She reverted into her feline form, jumping off of Soul's chest. The white haired teen grimaced, wondering what a burned breakfast was in _Blair's _opinion. Judging from what he usually had to eat, he thought that he'd skip breakfast that morning.

Roughly half an hour later, Soul arrived at the DWMA. Nobody really knew what it stood for, and when asked, the teachers either ignored them or, if Marie-sensei had just gone through a nasty breakup, she informed them that it was the "dim-witted males academy."

Soul wiped his nose on the back of his hand, checking for bloodstains. He smirked in a satisfied manner when he found none.

_Say… what would happen if Blair _did _manage to seduce me? Wouldn't that be bestiality?_

_Ew… time to think about something else._

Soul had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't thought to watch where he was going. It's not like he would anyway; it wasn't cool.

Which was why he knocked some girl off her feet.

Soul glanced down at the person he'd bumped without much interest. "Sorry."

She glared up at him from the tiled floor with large green eyes. "Watch it!"

He blinked in slight surprise. This girl was _tiny, _and with pigtails, no less. She looked like a ten-year-old. Yet she had the spunk - or idiocy – to threaten him.

However, it wasn't cool to let ten-year-olds insult you, either.

"Watch it yourself…"

Wait for it…

"… Tiny tits."

"MAKA CHOP!"

The world disappeared as a starburst of pain erupted on Soul's skull.


End file.
